Peanut Otter's Disco/Mono to Stereotype
Transcript (Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Madi Shinx Timebomb192potato (the episode starts with Peanut sitting stoically on a couch in his room in the disco) Peanut: I feel like I've done too many fun things in one week alone, and I'm not in the mood for anything. (yawns) (Peanut gets up and slowly walks) Peanut: What is there to do, what is there to do? I can't waste time slowly walking. It'll drag out the moment! (Peanut suddenly stumbles upon a folded white leisure suit with bell bottoms that was just left by the door of his room) Peanut: I've never been this--Huh? How in the name of Mayor Jeff did this end up here? Whatever, I'm just going to put it on. (Peanut picks up the bell-bottomed leisure suit and takes it to the mirror. As soon as he unfolds it, a pair of brown platform shoes, a golden medallion with a fish inscribed on it, a bottle of hair gel, and a metal afro pick fall onto the floor) Peanut: That just screams convenient! Deep Voice: Enjoy it, Peanut. Get funky. Peanut: I don't know AND care who said that. I'm still dressing! (Peanut takes off his tie and loafers and puts on the leisure suit, platform shoes, and medallion) Peanut: I'm getting somewhere. Deep Voice: Oh, and make your hair poofy with that pick and the gel. Peanut: Zip it! Talking down to me like I'm stupid isn't helping! (Peanut puts some hair gel on his head, and teases his hair into an afro. Then, he uses the pick to give his afro a good amount of volume. Then, he puts the pick in his hair.) Peanut: Ooh! I'm overly funky now! (winks) (Peanut exits his room) Juanita: Hola mi esposo con la voz de seis mil ánge- *blushes* Uh... Peanut? Peanut: Sorry, no time to talk! The music in my mind is loud, but you're still warm. (walks away) Juanita: Something's wrong with mi esposo today. (Peanut struts to the dance floor) Peanut: Watch, ladies and gents! I move my legs as if my muscles need some stretching! (The dancers stop and remain speechless) Peanut: Ow! No, no, I wasn't hurt. I can say ow just to show my maximum groove! Ow! Ow! OW! See? No pain involved! Yoko: Peanut-san, what's with you today? Butter: (holds up a sign reading "DON'T BE DISCO DANCER STEREOTYPE") Jelly: Dude, you look stupid! Juanita: Mi esposo, what's with your silly outfit? Peanut: Well, every dancer of my type wears it cuz there was nothing better to wear! And my hair? It was AAALL the rage when Black Power died down! Juanita: Mi esposo- Peanut: *kisses Juanita on the cheek* Babe, you're not that much into dancin' Juanita: Like I said earlier, something's wrong with mi esposo today. Jelly: Yep. I never thought my brother would act this idiotic until now. Yoko: *whilst squinting her eyes* Nevermind, let's continue dancing! Juanita: Yoko, please stop squinting your eyes, it's getting weird! Yoko: Okay... Peanut: Yow! *does a disco dancer pose* Jelly: What in Hoohaw is wrong with you?! Peanut: Nothin', babe! (Jelly runs out the doors of the disco and up the fire escape ladder to Brian's apartment) (Cut to Brian and Dongwa napping) (Jelly runs in) Jelly: Bri-Bri! Winter Melon! Brian: What?!? Dongwa: What's the problem? Jelly: Peanut's gone insane and has become a stereotypical disco dancer! Brian: Okay, fine, we'll help turn him back to normal. Come on, my love. Dongwa: Okay Bri-Bri. Peanut: Oh yeah! YOW! *does a disco-styled Noodle Dance* (Dongwa hisses from off-screen and pounces onto Peanut) Peanut: Ow! Dongwa: (teasing Peanut's hair back into his normal hairstyle) No Peanut, play time is over! Deep Voice: Ignore him Peanut, he's- (Dongwa hisses and pounces at the ceiling. A scream is heard, and Larry Blackmon falls from the ceiling, luckily landing on his feet) Dongwa and Peanut: Larry Blackmon! Larry Blackmon: Just tryin' to help him get funky! Peanut: You were helping me this whole time? Larry Blackmon: Yes. I wanted you to escape from boredom. Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Transcript